


Shopping Excursion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco negotiate, and somehow it ends up being about sex again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Excursion

Title: Shopping Excursion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry and Draco negotiate, and somehow it ends up being about sex again.  
Word Count: 390  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: No spoilers, AU babyee!  
A/N: Written as my attempt to catch up with [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) prompts #64: AU and #65: Frustration, as well as for the current [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) prompt #28: Back to School.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shopping Excursion

~

Harry nibbled his lower lip as he considered the choices laid out before him. Sometimes shopping for clothes to go back to school with was very frustrating... “So, you think the blue robes, then?” he finally asked, looking up.

Madam Malkin smiled. “Oh, I truly do, Mr. Potter. The color is perfect to bring out the vibrant green of your eyes....”

“Yes, yes,” an imperious voice said from behind Harry. “They’ll do. And get the dark grey as well.”

Harry sighed. “Draco, I thought you said that you wanted me to decide on my own wardrobe this year.”

Draco brushed past Harry. “Some small things, yes,” he allowed, running a hand over the fabrics that were displayed on the counter. “I’m not sure that’ll work for the big things that people will actually see, though. Robes, shoes, trousers... Those should still be under my jurisdiction.”

Madam Malkin looked rapidly back and forth between them before excusing herself discreetly. Neither man noticed her leave.

Harry rolled his eyes. “So what does that leave for _me_ to choose?” he asked, drumming impatient fingers on the back of a chair.

“Plenty,” Draco said with a smirk. “Unmentionables, socks...”

“And how do you know people won’t see _them_?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “They’d better not, Potter,” he said.

Harry shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “Gryffindor can be a rather relaxed place,” he said. “I can’t tell you how much time Seamus spends lounging about in his pants in our room.”

“You shan’t be lounging about there,” Draco said commandingly.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll be in my bed, _sans_ underwear, lounging for my eyes only.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and before he could say anything more, Draco summoned Madam Malkin back and proceeded to give her their entire order, both his and Harry’s, without allowing Harry a word in edgewise.

“So I don’t have... er, get to choose anything?” Harry asked when the witch left.

Draco looked about, and seeing no one was close, backed Harry up to a wall. “I think I’ve decided that you don’t get any underwear _at all_ this year, Potter,” he murmured silkily. “Keep arguing and you won’t have clothes either.”

Harry smiled as Draco kissed him fiercely. _Another year of not having to shop_ , he thought. _Perfect!_

~


End file.
